the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story
Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story, also known simply as Scorpion, is a Britsh-American horror series that serves as a spin-off of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It centres around Kyle Granger and details his life between the end of Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' ''and the beginning of ''Season 15. The first half of Season 1 ''was released in August 2019, alongside the release of Phase 5 of the Extended Universe. The second half was released on September 22nd 2019. In September 2019, the series was renewed for a second and final season. EDStudios confirmed that the end of '''Scorpion' will conclude Kyle's story after he left the Columbian at the end of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]]. Conception and Development'[[Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers'|']] Conception Plans for a major character spin-off had been planned soon after Season 4 ''of the original series was finished in 2013. An idea for a villain backstory was favoured, which resulted in ''So Help Me God, a mini-series centred around Antony Eden. Once the mini-series was finished, EDStudios decided the next character spin-off would centre around an older character. The character of Bart Rhodes was initially considered, as EDStudios felt the String Gang had not been properly developed. This was abandoned, however, when EDStudios decided that they wanted the spin-off to have multiple seasons. Kyle Granger, a favourite character among the writing team, was finally chosen, with the spin-off taking place during the fourteen-year time-skip between The Storytellers and Season 15. Development Plot As the world continues to slip into the wild, overgrown zombie apocalypse, the last generation of the Old World arise... Kansas City...Just John...the memories of the youth of Kyle Granger are forever branded. With the forgotten fellowship of survivors disbanded, Kyle finds himself in the world of the dead, accompanied only by Veronica. As the years pass and Kyle matures, the world becomes more and more overgrown as the dead fortify their rule of the New World. Charity and rest may finally come when Kyle and his sole companion come across a growing community of orphans, hardened by their isolation. Kyle and Veronica may have finally found their place in the world, but dark figures are forever present, and no one is truly safe. '' ''Before he became the fabled ranger, spymaster of the Commonwealth and leader of a new nation, Kyle Granger was Scorpion...and this is a story longing to be told. Trivia * The series' title comes from Kyle's nickname granted to him by the Castle. * EDStudios stated that this series was chosen over a Bart Rhodes origin story. * This series features the return of Veronica as the deuteragonist of the series. * This series sees the first physical appearance of Kyle's sister, Emily Granger, who has been mentioned several times in the main series. * The first season is set entirely in Tennessee, marking the first time the state is featured in the series universe. The second season will be set in several states, starting with North Carolina. ** There was an argument in the writing office over whether the series should be set in Tennessee or Alabama. Tennesse was chosen as Alabama already made an extensive appearance in A New World. * It was hinted that the organisation known as the Federates may appear in some form in this season. This was confirmed with the appearance of the North Carolina Sect, a branch of the Federates. Category:Series Category:Spin-Off Category:'Scorpion'